


And Then We Became Strangers Again | Wilbur Soot x Reader

by basintt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, POV Female Character, Romance, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot-centric, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basintt/pseuds/basintt
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

My daily life was simple. I wake up, I go to work, I go to school, I play some games, then I sleep. But why did today feel so life changing?

It started off at the place I worked, I was a barista for the Jubilee Library here in Brighton. My day was going like any other day until this one guy.

“Hello! What could I get for you this afternoon?” 

My hands were on the register ready to place the order.

“Uh, could I get a large americano with extra vanilla? And yeah I think that’s it.”

He handed over the 5 dollar bill and gave him the change.

“Could I get a name for the order sir?”

“William.”

I got the name in and started making the drink.

And with few spurts of vanilla, the drink was ready.

“William, your americano extra vanilla is ready.”

I placed the drink on the end of the counter where people usually picked up their drinks and moved onto the next customers.

Yeah, that was what happened.. A bit weird on my half for thinking it was a life changing event, but I don’t know.. I feel like something was going to happen, and it felt nice to think about.


	2. One

It was the day after yesterday. I got myself up and ready and took a quick rinse in the shower. After the wash, I got myself dressed and brought what I needed and headed to the library.

I walked over to the bus stop across the street from my place and sat down waiting for the bus to come. It was currently 9:37 so I’d only need to wait for about 3 minutes or so. At the last minute, I heard someone approaching the stop whistling a tune, the tune was familiar. The person was wearing a mix of brown and black clothing, and a beanie keeping their hair in place while a thick part was out in the front. The person felt familiar, but having to take the bus has always gotten me saying that every person that came across me was someone I knew, so I just shrugged it off.

The bus came and I stepped inside, swiping my card on the scanner, and sat down at the back. I wasn’t going to get off any time soon, so I plugged in my earbuds to play some music and scrolled through twitter in the mean time.

Next thing I knew, I needed to pull down the wire for the bus to stop. I got off and made my way to the library across from me. Once inside, I headed over to the cafe and switched aprons with my coworker who had already done her own hours. I put my own bags under the counter and got ready to serving.

A customer came up to the table.

“Hello and good morning! What would you like to order today?”

“Uh, yeah get me an americano with extra vanilla and an eclair, and that’s it.”

I looked up because of the familiar order, but it wasn’t the William guy, just a tall blonde student. I focused myself back into reality.

“Oh mhm, and size for the americano?”

“Large.”

The blonde swiped his card and the transaction went through.

“Uh, alright then Thomas your order will be up in 10 minutes.”

The blonde nodded and walked away from the cafe stand.

I moved myself away from the register and started making the orders. Large americano, pouring in extra vanilla, and pulling out a warm eclair straight from the oven like fridge. I got the eclair in a bag and with the americano placed it at the pick up counter.

“Thomas, your americano extra vanilla and eclair is ready.”

Someone other than the Thomas guy came to pick it up, I assumed it was just a friend of theirs. Looking back at the person, they had a strapped guitar on their body. What a cool person.


	3. Two

It was already 1pm and I needed to go to school. I handed over my apron to the next coworker taking the afternoon shift and called up a classmate to come pick me up since it would take 30 minutes to go by bus all the way to the University of Sussex. 

“See you tomorrow (y/n).” They waved. I waved back goodbye and proceeded to my class, editing and post production.

Its a bit funny and ambitious, but I have another career instead of making coffee, its being a YouTuber. I’m a Minecraft YouTuber to be specific, and in my opinion I’ve been doing good. My average viewer count is about 8k and I’m pretty proud of that. I play hardcore survival most of the time, but sometimes its videos of me being in very underrated smps.

“Alright class, homework is to send in a video to me that shows your skills at work. It can be anything through skits, gameplay, just make sure it involves a bit of editing. Don’t forget, beginning and end credits!” The professor clapped his hands while the rest of us began packing up because of the time.

It was the end of the school for today, so I walked out the university and walked over to the bus station.

Everything was loud. There were people shouting and screaming, calling for their friends, some were playing loud music, and even the streets brought noise, so once again, I plugged in my earbuds and played some music.

I sat down inside the large and open windowed cubicle patiently waiting for the bus to arrive, and so it did. I hopped on, swiped my card, and headed to the back still listening to my jams.

I opened my phone to check my to do list and there it showed my editing project, grocery shopping, and lastly my Minecraft video. The grocery could wait until tomorrow, so I decided to get started on my Minecraft video as soon as I got home and would also use it as my project, although would be a tad bit embarrassing, who really cares though.

I was a bit curious. I looked around the bus to see any signs of the whistling man, but only saw several classmates and adults either listening to music or scrolling through their phone.

I finally reached home and dropped dead onto my couch. I stretched a bit while laying down on the soft fabric but got back up to grab a snack and a glass of water to consume before recording. 

I stretched once more and sat down on my chair. The computer started up and there opened Minecraft and my OBS program which I used to record and stream with. Lastly, I got my voice modulator connected to my mic and started up.

“Hello guyss, and welcome back to my one of many episodes of hardcore survival, this being episode 9. Today we’ll be working on trying to build up the end to make it a bit more safer to travel through.”

The video ended off on a good note and it being 8pm.

I needed to get ready for my last shift for the day, so I transferred the video clips into my laptop and decided to edit bits and pieces during my break time.

I put up a sign that read, “On Break,” on the register and removed the apron. I brought my laptop and sat on one of the tables in the library, plugging in my earbuds, and started editing. 

I cut a few clips from the video, leaving it at 30 minutes maximum, then proceeded on adding background music and a bit of special effects. Before I could finish however, it was already time to go back to work, so I got my laptop, headed back to the cafe, and put my apron back on.

My second break arrived and did the same as first. I put a sign on the register, took off the apron, and head to a table to start editing.

This time I managed to do a lot of stuff in my 20 minute free time. I added the beginning and end title cards and lastly attached my own distorted audio into the video. And just like the first, next thing I knew was that it was my time to go back to work.

My shift was finally over. Since it was 10pm, I was responsible with closing the cafe and so I did. 

The americano guy didn’t come by.

I took my stuff and left the library. Since the area I was at was pretty lit and the bus wasn’t coming for another 10 minutes, I took a stroll along the place.

I stopped at a water filled area with the sound of a man singing. 

“- my colleagues, my best friends, and enemies. I don’t think I want to leave you.”

The person singing had stopped and started to chuckle a bit with someone. God this seems creepy.

Before heading back to the bus station, I was feeling nice.

“Hey guitar boy, nice voice and song!” I shouted.

Haha, I could tell they were a bit startled.

“O-Oh, uh thank you Ms. stranger, or whoever you are!”


End file.
